Flowers and Chocolate
by xxInuloverxx
Summary: Sango is once again furious of the event that took place just a moment ago with Miroku asking yet another woman to bear his child As a punishment she ignores him for the time being. Will he ever be forgiven? And what's this he hears about flowers and choc


**Story: **Flowers and Chocolate

**Chapter: **Will You Forgive Me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha at all.

**Summary: **Sango is once again furious of the event that took place just a moment ago with Miroku asking yet another woman to bear his child. As a punishment, she ignores him for the time being. Can Miroku ever be forgiven? And what's this that he hears about chocolate and flowers from lady Kagome? One-shot Humor/Romance

**A/N: **I mean no offense to anyone named Nicole in this story; it is just that there is a girl named Nicole I know who I hate with passion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Will you give me the honor of bearing my child?"

A simple question floats in the air wavering through, being passed ear to ear as the wind blows. A question that could make the one being humbly asked giggle manically and blush or become furious and slap the monk with intense force. It was usually the first one. A request that would come unfulfilled as his friends shake their heads disapprovingly knowing his fate of a slap to the face. A simple question that could even shatter the being of one of our favorite taijiyas into oblivion. She was always heartbroken with him.

A lone tear cascaded down her cheek, dripped down her chin landing in the grass she walked on as the monk was talking to one of the gorgeous brunettes from the village that right now was flustered, but her green eyes held a tinge of predatory. No wonder, she was one of the women who flounced her skirt to one side and another catching the male population's eye as her hips rocked to music she could hear in her head, but she'll pretend to be oblivious by the lustful stares and the drool dripping down their chins. Sango huffed and turned on her heel to the different direction, anywhere would be better then seeing Miroku work his charm on yet another woman.

"Of course I would love to have you monk," the village woman purred batting her eyelashes at him, innocent as ever and blushing when he smiled cheekily. His dark blue eyes caught a sight of pink and black colored fabric rushing back into the forest and he grimaced, not paying attention to the woman who was nuzzling into his robes and grinning like a chestnut cat. 'Sango.' He was in trouble once again, a mouse caught in a trap and now he might loose his cheese which in this case was his companion. He had to suppress the urge to stay when the woman leaned down to show a bit of her cleavage, but he pushed her off roughly, too much for his liking as he fixed his composure.

"I must leave." His eyes directed to Kaede's hut, his blue orbs containing determination and bravery, but how long can that last when he stares into those heart broken eyes that make him melt into the core. She pouted, rubbing herself more into him and pulled on his sleeve.

"Oh, but why monk? I though you wanted me to have your child." Her bubblegum lips trembled a bit and she tried to look hurt, but his immense skills of deciphering a woman were perfect and he could see the whole story. She was just someone who was looking for a fun night and leaving the next day to seduce another man with her locks that she twirls around her finger and plump lips that look tasty to nibble and lick, but she wasn't the girl that he wanted. Not at all, the person he wanted has just left in anger and maybe flames flicking behind her back.

"I don't want to disappoint, but their other matters I need to attend to. Don't take it personally." He tried to get pass the fake tears threatening to poor as she batted her eyelashes again and pursed her lips, but she did not let her hold on his sleeve loosen. In fact it tightened.

"But monk." She pulled on his sleeve to her level and huskily whispered in his ear with a seductive tone wound in her voice as she sugar coated it with sincere and care. "Don't you wan to forget those responsibilities and just come with me to have some fun?" He shivered in fear or disgust he didn't know which, but inside Miroku always wanted to have a fun night with the girl of his dreams. Even a girl like this, but ever since _she_ came along, he gave up _part_ of his ways and only resolved to groping bottoms, if only she hadn't left. Miroku pulled her off even harder and she almost lost her balance if it weren't for her quick reflexes that she grabbed hold of his staff.

"No thank you. My duties are far more important, but I might consider the offer." Now that he really thought about it you don't know what a girl like this could do, maybe some fun would be a nice opportunity. Maybe give his perverted mind a break for a quite a bit before he continued the search for the last jewel shards, oh the positions he could make this girl bend. He shook his head violently, no wonder he was titled lecher of the century, and he might even hit himself repeatedly with his staff just to try to keep his mind in check.

She frowned and her warm eyes that were tinted with shyness turned into sharp brown with much intensity that she seemed to pierce his skin when she took hold of his arm.

"No one rejects me when you already asked monk," she hissed between her teeth and he didn't flinch, his skills of his training did not let him show weakness to a mere female. Miroku wasn't even affected by the now fresh tiny wounds around his elbow, he only yanked it away gently from her grip with ease and he whispered in her ear.

"I think I just did Nicole." Nicole gasped when she felt she was losing her balance when he grabbed hold of his staff, leaving her in the dust. Her contact to the ground was painful, but it didn't matter when she saw a young gentlemen passing by.

"Oh sir."

&&&&&&&&&&

Sango sniffled pulling the futon closer to her, instantaneously earning the warmth and comfort as her futuristic miko companion was brewing the tea kettle. The taste of the liquid gratefully sliding down her throat sent her flying in the clouds of how heavenly it was on her tongue. Her friend's face expressed worry and concern wounded into a caring expression which made the tajiya sigh, she knew that look in the miko's chocolate brown eyes, understanding. Sango thanked her with a smile not just for the tea, but not showing the most emotion to receive from people who walked by, pity.

Kagome took a sip of the cup she held in her hands, stirring the liquid in circles in the cup, looking directly into Sango's eyes. Her friend was good at deciphering emotions and Kagome could see the pain and hurt that made her face soften.

"What did he do now Sango?" Her voice was stern yet in a gentle tone and Sango suppressed the tears she held back for the years of being with the heart breaking monk. Kagome smiled sadly hugging her friend closely as a tear passed Sango's barrier and she rested her head on her friend's shoulder. Thankful of the motherly comfort.

"Kagome, why do I love him? He only hurts me more." The pleading in Sango's eyes, her question was innocent as a child asking where babies come from? Kagome smiled and she tried to form words that would be wise in this kind of situation.

"Well Sango you can't help it. When you fall for someone, there's no warning or sign to tell you. It just…happens. Besides when you love someone you love everything about them even the bad qualities like his womanizing and perverted ways." Sango smiled a bit at the last comment, her monk was a lecherous fool, but she loved him all the same. If you took away his lecherous ways he just wouldn't be Miroku the one she knew and grew fond of, but one thing she knew. She will ignore him for the time being, at least until he realized his mistake.

"How do you know this Kagome, I'm older than you and I don't know it," said Sango. Kagome's eyes seemed to turn pained for a moment.

"Because Sango I have experienced heart break many times as you."

As if on cue like an director shouting action to let the scene unfold of the drama and romance, the bamboo curtain swung into the doorway letting an out of breath Miroku appear in place, his robes a mess clearly gave the wrong message. His hair out of place, Kagome choked on the air she breathed.

"M-miroku," curse her friend's stuttering, but Sango knew she couldn't help it, her face held a bewildered expression similar to Kagome's. And the hurt her eyes intensified. Her rage bubbled, overflowing the tub. Her fists clenching and unclenching, but that's just when Miroku noticed his appearance and laughed nervously.

"No, no you have got it all wrong. I only ran a far distance and tripped from the length of my robes," he explained, his eyes held the truth of his words to back it up. Though Sango's eyes were misty of uncertainty and Kagome tapped her chin to decide in thought. She seemed to believe it, but Sango only covered the shadows of hurt and distress with anger and mistrust.

"Shouldn't you be with your whore of that brown haired girl Miroku, it seemed she accepted the request of bearing your child," she snapped back and Miroku jumped being caught off guard. He seemed to be offended, but when he tried to retort with an excuse, he was at loss of words seeing the hurt blanketed around her dark brown irises. Silence met her and his sorry looking face made her almost give in and apologize. "Forget it," she bit out angrily, avoiding his eye contact and left the hut in a rush, whispering along the lines of 'Me', 'going', 'walk'. Miroku sighed; the hand which was extended outward to catch her arm dropped to his side and let the other hand run through his hair. Miroku knew she needed some time to herself to let off some steam so he decided to keep Kagome company.

She let the china cup from her time period touch her lips as she peered at him with one amused eye open. "You know you have really upset her Miroku. She might not forgive you this time," mused Kagome letting the tea slither down her throat enjoying the taste, but you could see she was irked by Miroku's ways. He sighed and his face was solemn, but Kagome had an idea she was willing to give out. "You know there is a way to have Sango forgive you." Her grin seemed to spread across her face and she had a sparkle in her eye. His ears piqued up at this information and his interest was high by the look on his face and the pout on his lips.

Kagome laughed at his actions and set the china on the floor where she sat, folding her hands neatly on her lap. "Well you know me, I'm from a different time period right?" He nodded. "Well in my time when a man wants to 'woo' a woman or have them forgive them the man gives the woman."

"Yes come on," he continued making his hand spin in a circle to show his patience wearing thin. She smiled.

"Flowers and chocolate." Miroku's face went blank and he fell over anime style. He looked at her hesitantly.

"Flowers and chocolate?" He stated letting the words roll off his tongue. She nodded. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes, men. "Well it's all about presentation in other words the atmosphere. You need to give her the items in a romantic spot that will blow her away." He listened intently to everything she explained to him, he would do _anything_ to have his taijiya forgive him again. So Kagome went back to her time to receive the chocolate as Miroku spend the time picking up fresh flowers in the gardens and fields, though it was hard to try to resist looking at all the women who passed by and were along side him to pick up flowers for their lovers. Don't worry Kagome actually _did _hit him over the head with his staff, yelling at him how he was not being loyal to Sango. Speaking of Sango, she was ignoring him all day and he seemed to get the idea why, Kagome knew full on and when Miroku wasn't looking. Kagome glared heatedly at his back.

Now it was night, the sun seemed to disappear over the horizon and black and gray appeared in the sky for all to see. Even the specks of bright stars filled the darkness, lighting up the paths of the forest where the taijiya was pacing through. She didn't know how long she could keep this up; she couldn't keep ignoring the man who captured her heart. Her eyes seem to blur, he broke her heart many times to count, but she still couldn't stop loving him. It hurt her so much.

"Sango." A whisper through the wind, so quiet, but loud in her ear. She stiffened and her eyes turned to fear as she instantly put her fists up. Damn, she forgot her Hiraikotsu at Kaede's hut, bad timing. "Sango." The tears in her eyes dried up instantly, but one managed to cascade down her face, and drop. The moon's light shining on its glory before it splashed on a grass blade. "I'm sorry." Its voice sounded so caring and sincere making her heart flutter; she thought she knew that voice. Her eyes held uncertainty; her fingers cupped her own face to make sure he couldn't see the crystallized droplets forming behind her eyelids when she closed her eyes.

One name rolled off her tongue. "Miroku." Her world went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her vision was fuzzy when she opened her eyes. Everything was dark and she tried to blink the sleep from her vision. She felt light headed and she seemed to be spinning, closing her eyes and leaning on her hand which was on the ground to balance herself. Sango didn't know where she or why she was here or even why her world was filled of the vision of the forest and in the next all black. Though she did feel the thud when she hit the ground, but it didn't hurt like it was supposed to, but she couldn't question it because she was out cold.

Her eyelids opened and her breath hitched. In front of her was a gorgeous lake reflecting everything in its depth, the moon seemed to touch its surface. Sango didn't even want to touch the water, for she might ruin the image of the night sky's reflection forever. The trees of the forest draped themselves over it, framing the blue waves that touched her feet when she stepped closer. Her eyes danced in excitement, there were even mountains in the background that were afar. Even the stars shined on its glory. Simply dazzling. But the thing that made her eyes sting of happy tears was the man who stood in front of the lake holding a bouquet of roses and lilies. The red contrasted perfectly with the white. He even had a heart shaped box in his other hand.

The droplets fell down her from her eyes, down her cheeks, and dripped of her chin. She ran to him, her arms open wanting to be caught and that he did. He hugged her to his chiseled chest and buried his nose in her hair.

"Sango," he breathed. He sniffed in her scent which sent him into a world of bliss. The chocolates and flowers seemed to be forgotten on the ground and he swung her in his arms. When she made contact with the ground again she looked up into his blue orbs that seemed to shine, her eyes were filled with tears and he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. "Sango," he grabbed her hand and kissed it while still looking her in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

She gave a watery smile and hugged him tighter knocking the wind out of him, but he didn't mind. They fell into the grass which was covered in dew, though the lovers didn't pay heed to it. He smiled which made her stomach do flip flops just looking at him, he picked up the heart box, opening it revealing the treats and plopping one into his mouth. He plopped one into her mouth too, the chocolate filling dancing on her taste buds and her eyes closed enjoying the deliciousness. Before she knew it his lips crashed onto hers, she gasped in surprise and he took it to his advantage. Instantly his tongue tasted her cavern and the chocolate they had eaten was mixed into the passion. When they came up to breath again, he smiled down at her as she smelled the fragrance of the flowers she had received.

"I'm sorry," he repeated and his puppy eyes looked pathetic, apologizing in other words. Her eyes watered again, but from joy. She kissed him full on, whispering against his lips.

"I forgive you."

Now they sat in front of Kaede's hut star gazing, enjoying the other's company. The wind tussled their hair and Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. The grip on her waist tightened and the chocolate with flowers were resting beside her. He turned to her and she looked at him, her smile lighting up a football field.

"Now," he mused kneeling in front of her. Her eyes held bewilderment and she seemed to be surprise. He chuckled and clasped her hands with his and peered into her eyes lovingly pronouncing his line that started this whole mess. .

"Sango, will you give me the honor of bearing my child."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Yes I hope you have enjoyed this one-shot of Miroku and Sango. Not much humor, but there is romance. Well I have a message to send to you.**

**Please Review Review Review!!!!!!! n.n**


End file.
